


Fire Flower

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fire Flower, Fireworks, Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've been best friends all our lives. That's all we were ever supposed to be. We protected each other, stood up for one another, took care of the other. As we grew older, nothing really changed. At least, I didn't think it had.</p><p>(Based on Len's Fire Flower.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Flower

Bright, loud splays of color flash above, dying the deep sapphire sky rainbow shades. People around us cheer and gasp at the sight of such brilliance, happy faces all around. Yet, yours is the only one I see. I keep looking over just to see your cheery smile, and see the fireworks reflect in your blue eyes. Your hand is wrapped tightly around mine, but I don't mind it.

We've been best friends all our lives. That's all we were ever supposed to be. I was the smart musician, you were the fun singer. We've always been close, almost seeming blood-related because of our matching looks. We protected each other, stood up for one another, took care of the other. As we grew older, nothing really changed. At least, I didn't think it had.

Through our family troubles, lost loves and failed attempts, we stuck together. I was there for you when your Mom got sick, took the blame for you when you were caught in your best prank, comforted you when your idiotic boyfriend dumped you for that hag with the twintails. You were there for me when I sliced my leg open bike-riding at night and didn't want my parents to find out I was out after curfew, beat up the girl I was dating when she badmouthed me behind my back, kept me company when I was home alone because my parents were off on another vacation. No matter what, we were by each other's side. Best friends.

I loved you, but to me, it was only a deep affection for my best friend; there was no way you or I would ever fall in love with each other, I told myself often. You and I were opposites as well as the same. I was quiet, shy and reserved. You were loud, a confident girl with the voice of an angel.

Our friendship was absolutely fine just the way it was, I assured myself.

Then you shattered our perfect bond into a million pieces.

I had no idea, not even the slightest clue, that when you were evasive about your current object of affections and only let on it was no one I knew, you weren't pining away after a faceless guy I'd never met. How could I even begin to imagine that the one you loved was so familiar?

I was completely unprepared for that moment after school. We'd been so normal, playing video games like usual. I had been zoning into the game, eyes trained on the screen as I took my turn fighting the enemy. You mumbled something, but it was too quiet, and I had to ask you to repeat it.

When I turned to pay attention to you, I felt time come to a grinding halt when you leaned in and kissed me. Alarms had sounded in my mind, telling me just how wrong it felt. The tingles I felt were from confusion, the racing heartbeat out of shock. It only lasted a second, and when you pulled away, you took one look at me and apologized. You told me that you loved me, and always had, since the day we met.

I rejected you.

Withholding nothing, I told you I didn't return your feelings, and I probably never would. I explained that as best I could, feeling dread fill my chest as your expression became sad. I didn't want to hurt you, but I made sure my thoughts were clear.

You asked me if we could still continue to be friends, and of course I said yes; Why would I stop being friends with you over a little misunderstanding like this? You promised not to let your emotions affect us any longer, and your smile returned. The rest of the day went on just the same as always, and not another word was spoken about the incident. Yet, the regretful sadness in your eyes stayed.

How stupid I really was then.

If I had known how I really felt, there's no way I would've thrown away your heart. I was stubbornly refusing even the idea of love from you; it was inconceivable that you could be anything more than my best friend.

Time went on. We continued to stay good friends, but it almost always seemed strained. You grew a bit distant, but you never said anything about how you felt. If I had been more observant, I would've noticed just how upset you were.

You were just as caring, though. When I was told my music was becoming popular and I was offered a record deal, you cheered and fawned over me, supportive as ever. When I left to an entirely different country to fulfill my biggest dreams, you called every day and left me sweet, uplifting messages to get me through. I cherished those messages, and I really began to miss you then. I think that's when I started to view you differently, finally letting my eyes see what my heart had been trying to tell me. Being away from you was unexpectedly unbearable.

Every year, since the day we had met, you and I attended the local winter festival and watched the fireworks together. It was almost like a tradition; we never asked or invited anyone else. It was our special holiday to spend time with each other. This year, though, it was a sure thing that I wouldn't be able to make it. I let you believe that.

I showed up on your doorstep this evening, a bouquet of orange tiger lilies in hand. My heart soared sky high when you opened the door and smiled, so widely, so happily for me. It was like every light on your street was dimmed by the brightness of your expression.

You scolded me for returning, but I could tell you really didn't mind. You rushed around to get ready, frantic but adamant that I not see you until you were done.

When you were finally finished, your beauty outshone the flowers I brought. I was awestruck by how much you changed since we were kids. No longer are you the chubby, loud-spoken girl I played tag with. Now, I can't help but notice how pretty you are, feminine and cute in your flowery yellow yukata. The hairpin I gave you so long ago looks perfect with it. My heart jumped into my throat and I was speechless. I hope I didn't look stupid with my jaw open like a moron.

We walked to the festival, laughing and talking like always. You didn't know what I had planned, and I pretended that nothing was different. We played festival games, and I won you the stuffed orange bear you wanted, and we ate carnival food and walked around to pass the time. It was nice, just being with you.

Finally, the best moment came, and we splayed out on the blanket we'd brought, in our favorite spot under the stars. Now, here we are, supposed to be watching the bursts of light above. My eyes keep being drawn away, to you. You're giggling, that slightly silly smile on your face as you gaze up at the fireworks you love so much. You look so happy...

Bracing myself, I poke your shoulder lightly to get your attention. When you turn your head to give me a questioning look, I lean in and meet your lips with mine. I realize now; the warm tingling I felt wasn't from confusion, it was a sweet, pleasant heat. The racing heartbeat was from the feelings I had unknowingly forbidden myself to have. Maybe it was because I didn't want to be rejected; maybe I didn't want to lose our friendship. Maybe, perhaps, who knows. I just know that your lips are sweet and sugary from the festival treats, and warm enough to take the chill from the cool air. They feel perfect against my own.

When I pull away, your face is bright red, and you start to stutter out your shock amidst the chaotic noise of the festival. I press a finger to your lips, a small smile playing on mine. I lean again, but not to steal another kiss; just to whisper in your ear and be heard above the crackle of the fire flowers above.

"I love you, Rin. I hope you can forgive me."

You stare at me in silent surprise and astonishment; then, tears well in your eyes, shining like crystals. True happiness gleams in those cerulean orbs I've come to cherish in more ways than one. When I pull you into my arms, you quietly cry into my shoulder. I stroke your hair, and feel my heart weigh down with emotions. As the finale of the sparkling showers above rings out over us, I hold you tighter, a single thought running through my mind; the fireworks are dim, colorless, unremarkable in comparison to one burst of color I will always take care of.

My own beautiful fire flower, shining brightly in my embrace.


End file.
